Maeda Atsuko
Perfil thumb|260px|Maeda Atsuko *'Nombre:' 前田敦子 (まえだ あつこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Maeda Atsuko *'Apodos:' Acchan (あっちゃん) *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ichikawa, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura: ' 161cm *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' Ohta Pro Dramas *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Busujima Yuriko no Sekirara Nikki (TBS, 2016) *Kageri Yuku Natsu (WOWOW, 2015) *Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.3 *Asaki Yumemishi (NHK, 2013) *The Complex-Prologue (TBS-MBS, 2013) *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011, ep11) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Tsuma yo! Matsumoto Sarin Jiken Hannin to Yobarete... Kazoku wo Mamorinuita 15 Nen (TBS, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009) ep.6 *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shiori to Shimiko no Kaiki Jikenbo (NTV, 2008) *Swan no Baka (Fuji TV, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Selfish tema para Busujima Yuriko no Sekirara Nikki (TBS, 2016) *''Time Machine Nante Iranai'' tema para Yamada-kun to 7-ri no majo (2013) Películas *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Mohican Comes Home (2016) *Initiation Love (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *As the Gods Will (2014) voz de Maneki Neko *Eight Ranger 2 (2014) *Seventh Code (2013) *Moratoriamu Tamako (2013) *The Complex (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: No Flower Without Rain (2013) *Kueki Ressha (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Moshidora (2011) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) *Nasu Shonenki (2008) *The Suicide Song (2007) *Ashita no watashi no tsukurikata (2007) Anuncios *ACOM (2016) *Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. (2016) *Toyota Motor Corporation (2012-2016) *Takara Shuzo Co. (2014) *Kao (2013-2014) *Marumiyashokuhinkogyo (2011-2015) Programas de TV *'2012:' AKB MOTOR CLUB *'2009-2012:' Shukan AKB *'2008:' Nemousu Terebi (AKB48ネ申テレビ) *'2008: '''AKBINGO! *'2008: AKB 1ji 59fun *'''2008: AKB 0ji 59fun Programas de Radio *Atsuko Maeda HEART SONGS (TOKYO FM, 2010-2013) Discografía Álbums Singles Videos Musicales *AKB48 - Kimi Wa Melody (2016) *AKB48 - Kibouteki Refrain (2014) *Gen Hoshino - Kisetsu -Special Music Video- (2014) *AKB48 - Gingham Check (2012) *Nogizaka46 - Aitakatta Kamo Shirenai (2012) Premios *'2013 22nd Japanese Film Professional Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Kueki Ressha. *'2012 Vogue Japan:' Mujer del Año. *'2012 4th Tama Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Nueva Actriz por Kueki Ressha. *'2012 Japan's Foreign Film Importers and Distributers Association:' Mejor Partidaria de Cine de Exteriores. *'2012 21st Japan Movie Critics Circle:' Premio Revelación por Moshidora. *'2012 35th Japan Academy Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Moshidora. *'2011 Voce Beauty Awards 2011:' Best Cosmetics Grand Prix y The Best Beauty of the Year. Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' AKB48 (2005-2012) Primera Generación *'Fanclub:' AM&YOU *'Comida favorita:' Sashimi, mariscos. *'Habilidades: '''La caligrafía *'Aficiones:' Pescar *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor (Miyuki) *'Amigas:' Kitano Kie, Minamisawa Nao, Takahata Mitsuki, Oizumi Yo *Ella era considerada por muchos fans como la miembro más popular y la cara AKB48. *Desde el comienzo de AKB48, ella, junto con la capitana de Team A Takahashi Minami, han estado en la vanguardia del grupo. *Nakagawa Haruka y Masuda Yuka fueron compañeras en el secundario de Atsuko. *Era miembro del club de cocina y de conducción del club. *En gran medida admira Shibasaki Kou. *Tiene un conejillo de indias llamado Shokora, y un perro llamado Cocoa. *Es zurda. *Usa lentes pero sólo cuando está en casa. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol Yomiuri Giants. *Donó 1,25 millones de yenes para la caridad de la Cruz Verde Internacional (2009). *Tiene un programa de radio llamado "Atsuko Maeda of HEART SONGS" en la popular radio TOKYO FM, desde el 2010 hasta la fecha a entrevistado a grandes artistas del mundo del espectáculo como a la cantante Taylor Swift, de quien es fan. *El 25 de marzo de 2012 anuncio su graduación de AKB48. *Su graduación se llevo a cabo el 27 de agosto de 2012 en el concierto AKB48 in TOKYO DOME ~1830m no Yume~. *El 23 de abril de 2011, Maeda anunció que haría su debut en solitario con su primer single " Flower", lanzado el 22 de junio. Se reunió con el éxito comercial en Japón, debutando en el número 1 en las listas de Oricon con el primero semana de ventas de 176.967 copias. *El 29 de octubre de 2012, obtuvo su licencia de conducir. *El tema musical de ''Flower fue usado en la película Moshidora (2011). *El 24 de septiembre de 2013 se reveló que mantenía una relación con el actor Matsuya Onoe. Según ambas partes ellos comenzaron a salir en inicio de ese año, ya que comparten el interés por ver películas y obras de teatro. Matsuya ya ha presentado a Atsuko a su madre y también Atsuko lo ha presentado a él a su familia. *El tema musical de Seventh Chord fue usado para la película Seventh Code (2014). Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Ohta) *Perfil (King Records) *Blog Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Maeats1.jpg|2006 Maeats2.jpg|2006 Maeats3.jpg|2007 Maeats4.jpg|2007 Maeats5.jpg|2008 AtsukoLate08.jpeg|2008 Atsuko_Maeda.jpg|2009 MaedaAtsukoE2010.jpg|2010 Maeats6.jpg|2010 Prof-maeda_atsuko.jpg|2011 Maeda_atsuko2012.jpg|2012 dd3HfNe.jpg|Graduación AKB48 (2012) MaedaAfterGraduation.jpg|2013 atsuko-maeda.jpg|2015 maeda-atsuko-selfish-album-type-b-booklet-6_thumb.jpg|SELFISH (2016) atsuko2016.jpg|10° Aniversario de carrera artística (2016) g4495720.jpg|10° Aniversario AKB48 (2016) Videografía Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Flower|Flower Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Kimi wa Boku da|Kimi wa Boku da Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Seventh Chord (short ver.)|Seventh Chord (short ver.) Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Selfish (short ver.)|Selfish (short ver.) Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1991